


We Have Each Other (Lapidot AU)

by NoctisLion



Series: Human/High School AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, F/F, High School AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisLion/pseuds/NoctisLion
Summary: Lapis starts her sophomore year of high school and due to being paired with a group and an over the top classmate they soon become unlikely friends.





	1. First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this chapter being somewhat uneventful, I guess if you're interested in the friendship between Steven, Connie and Lapis then you'll enjoy it :)

She rolled back in forth, trying to get back to sleep. But she just couldn't. She could've sworn she's been laying here for an hour, that she hasn't really slept at all but she looked at the clock on her phone reading 6:00 AM. She sighed and tried forcing herself to sleep. There's no way she was up all night, or at least it didn't feel as exhausting as she knew it would be if she did. 

Then the alarmed blared, and an obnoxious one at that. She groaned to herself about how she shouldn't have set her alarm to some damn "emergency signal" but she did it so she would actually get up instead of laying in bed for 5 minutes, accidentally falling asleep. Why do you instantly feel like falling asleep when your alarm goes off? 

Reluctantly, she turned off the alarm and peeled herself off the warm mattress. She started picking out her outfit for the first day, not that it really mattered though. Just a simple flannel and jeans, as usual. 

Next, she went to the bathroom to go change and make sure she didn't look like a total hot mess. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of any knots, luckily her hair is short so not much "brushing" was needed. Then she put on deodorant and spat out some sour mouthwash. Finally, she grabbed her phone and swung the backpack onto her shoulders, and sooner than later she was out the door. 

The quicker she was out of the house the less dreadful it felt. That place was just depressing, bringing back repressed memories, the uneasiness of the silent, darkness of the house at the break of dawn, a reminder that no one there was truly considered "Family". Though, school wasn't exactly that great either. It was just another obstacle to hurl herself over. She was never the most social or outgoing type of person so having friends were rare.

Though, she did have Steven and Connie, both freshmen this year so she wouldn't be seeing them that much anyways. Steven's been her neighbor since her family moved there about 3 or so years ago. And Steven was almost the complete opposite of her, which means he knew everyone in town. Granted, it's a small town so that's not a surprise (anymore). So whenever he passed by he would always greet them, or introduce himself to people he didn't recognize. In a normal neighborhood, that would be a bit worrisome...to say the least. 

Lapis wasn't really as cold as she is often perceived, she just needs a little shove. Steven was good with people, meaning he knew more about how to move the conversation forward than she did. Or maybe he just shared so much about himself that it seemed like he was trustworthy enough. So Steven continued to talk to her, at least once or twice a week. Later on that year he met Connie, so naturally he introduced her to Lapis. She was also a pretty good kid. She just wishes she still had that innocence and motivation that they did. 

Any other person she knew going to the same school was simply just faces and some names, she never really talked to them unless she had to. Not because she was "anti-social" just because it's hard knowing who you should trust. Overtime she learned to build up walls, or at least subconsciously did it to avoid getting stabbed in the back. Children and teenagers could be incredibly crude about things they didn't understand, it was just their way of dealing with it. It was best to not bother people with her problems, everyone has their own shit going on, obviously. 

As the school began to appear in her line of sight her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled her phone out as she continued to walk. It was a message from none other than Steven. Surprised that he had the time to message her over how excited he was to be starting his first year of high school. Though, at the same time it hardly phased her. Steven did seem like that type of person, she never understood it herself but it was nice seeing him happy. 

Then her phone vibrated again, a message suggesting them to meet up in the schools cafeteria. 

Lapis: lol why?  
Steven: because!! i wanna know what it's like! :)  
Lapis: well alright  
Steven: oh connies here too!  
Lapis: of course she is, you two are pretty close  
Steven: yea we are :)

Lapis smiled softly down at her phone before shoving it back in her pocket. Now, picking up her pace a bit to meet in the cafeteria. It was a bit quiet, she did arrive a bit early so not as many people filled the halls. It was obvious that people were still waking up, not used to the change of schedule; from staying up until dawn during summer to suddenly having to actually get up and get ready for the day. She knew the feeling all too well, she tried fixing it a week in advance but it was damn near hopeless. She should probably try energy drinks like everyone else if she doesn't want to totally crash when she gets home and making her sleep schedule worse than it already is. 

To her surprise, more people were hanging out in the hallway than actually in the cafeteria. No one can blame them though, school food isn't exactly top class. But at least it made it easier to spot her tiny friend and also easier to hear. Steven was excitable though, she usually didn't have trouble hearing him but all the chatter around her could be distracting. 

She made her way towards their table near the back of the room with a small smile on her face. She's grown quite fond of their little group, though, if she had other friends they'd probably tell her to hang with people "her own age" even though they're only a grade behind her. It doesn't matter, friends are friends. 

Steven was a bit busy talking to Connie to notice Lapis approaching. Though, when he did it screeched their conversation to a halt by Steven calling, "Lapis!" and nearly tripping over his seat in the process. Connie seemed used to this matter by now, even laughing to herself by how dorky he his. He embraced her in a hug and beamed up at her as if she was the answer to all his problems. 

"I have so many questions!" 

"Well let's just take it one at a time, we have plenty of time to kill." 

Steven took back his seat in front of Connie and Lapis followed to sit next to him. 

Steven hummed for a moment. "Weeell...what do I have to look out for?"

"That's a pretty broad question, Steven." Connie added with a small grin. 

"High school isn't too different from middle school, don't sweat too much," She ruffled his hair and chuckled to herself. "The only thing that's different is a bit more freedom and activities." She added with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Did you like your teachers last year?" He twirled his hoodie strings in thought.

"Hmm..they were fine. But again, not much different from middle school. I guess, at the very least they rely on you more to get things done which shouldn't be a big problem for you two." 

"Yeah! I prepared all summer!" Then the light in her eyes only faded a bit. "But that's just because my parents want me to be on top of it." She said, trying to hide her disappointment. 

"My mom said as long as you try your best everything will be okay!" 

"I hope so." 

"And if you two ever need anything you can always come to me." Lapis reassured them. Both of them nodded in response though it was obvious Connie was a lot more nervous for the school year than Steven was. 

"Oh, are you two in the same classes?" Lapis asked them, trying to sound hopeful. 

"Yeah, thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do without Steven." She exhaled. "I guess there's always Peedee...but we're not that close." 

"I get that," She chuckled in agreement. "I don't have many friends either."

"Well not yet at least." Steven added to lighten the mood. 

Then the cafeteria soon flooded with noise as buses pulled in, dropping off students. It was almost as if the crowd slowly diverged itself into other groups. Making it obvious that everyone already had a place ready for them. Even the more...rude individuals had friends waiting for them. Which left a bitter taste in her mouth, though, she would be lying if she said she didn't sometimes group herself in with those people. The past is hard to separate yourself from, no matter how much you tell yourself "you're a different person now" you still feel pretty shitty about it. 

"Wait," Steven immediately froze, seeing a taller, lanky guy with short dark brown hair on the opposite side of the room. "Kevin goes here?!" He practically yelled in disbelief. 

Lapis turned her head in Steven's direction, just to make sure. That's definitely him, he was unmistakable. Easy to recognize by his utterly ridiculous fashion sense. A white scarf around his neck like it was the middle of December and below that was an outfit that could be mistaken for a golfers uniform. 

"Wait, you know him? How?" God forbid if Kevin ever put his hands on them.... 

"He's just a bully. That's all." He mumbled under his breath, almost unheard due to the loud chatter. 

Connie looked at Steven then to Lapis. "Well the first time we ran into him was at the car wash, and Steven and I did what we usually do when we hang out. His dad washed the car, he paid him then he glared at the both of us. Then he laughed and said, 'Maybe you should hang out with people who act their own age.' And drove off." 

"And what did Greg have to say about that?"

"He told us to not let it get to our heads. Some people just like to put others down to make themselves feel better."

"Well he is right about that. But if he ever messes with you two again then let me know and I'll take care of it. Don't worry too much about him, Kevin's a junior and has a lot of people who like him just because he has his daddy's money. It doesn't make him anymore special than you all are." 

Both of them smiled a bit, which was a huge relief to see. She didn't need these two getting hurt over some upperclassmen. 

Then the bell rung and everyone started pushing through the entrance to get to their first period class. 

"Looks like I'll be seeing you later then." 

"Beach Summer Fun Buddies?" 

"Beach Summer Fun Buddies." 

They shared a hug and separated. Once they made through the entrance Steven and Connie turned to the right and Lapis made her way up the stairs. 

"Jam! Buds!" Echoed through the hallway and Lapis smiled thoughtfully. 

They were going to be just fine as long as they had each other. 

She pulled her schedule out of her pocket and unfolded it. She scanned the numbers from the paper to the ones on the wall. Luckily, there wasn't a wide range of numbers on her schedule so getting from class to class shouldn't be too hard. 

The school itself did little to "hype" her up for the school year. The brick walls were white, lockers, red, and tiles, a dull gray. Sure, it was better than previous schools she went to when everything was beige with only hints of the school teams colors but it still emitted that icky feeling. And the walls have yet to be filled with "motivational" and "school spirit" posters. 

Finally, she made it to her room, 329, world history class.


	2. Peridot, Amethyst and Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis becomes familiar with this group of friends though fails to bring herself to talk to them

Most of the seats were empty, and, in groups of four. But at least she had a choice of any seat she wanted and didn't have to worry about intruding. She chose the group of desks in the middle, on the right. Just because the window was a nice way to distract herself and zone out. 

Then there was white noise coming from the intercom, letting people know that there's an announcement. 

"Teachers, pardon this interruption. Do not put in attendance yet, we want to make sure the hallways are clear. Please let in any late students. Thank you." The women over the intercom almost sounded like an automated message by how flat her voice was. 

"How long does it take people to get to class?" A girl in the front of the room rolled her eyes and huffed. You could already tell she was going to be one of those Snotty Bitches, I Know Everything, type of person. 

Lapis sighed, It was high school, what do you expect, really? Some people were in that phase of wanting to grow up as fast as possible. Others were still acting like they did in 5th grade. And now they're being given the keys to the car. The keys to their future. 

She laughed to herself over how dumb that sounded but it was true. Some kids will total the car. While others will get scratched and hit a few times, like anyone else would, but overall would be okay. But then again even the worst people find their way around. 

The future was quite intimidating, actually, but exciting. One of the main reasons why she couldn't wait to graduate was so she could move out and have a place to herself. Maybe find a therapist if she isn't still a chicken shit by then. But how she would get there was out of the question. A lot of people had their mind set on what they wanted to do except for her. She tried to not worry about it too much, a lot of people don't know what to do until their 20's so she had time. The last thing she wants to do is to leech off of someone in a rickety apartment, not helping a bit. 

She liked to draw. It was a good way to pass the time and get her mind off of things. But as a career? She had no idea. That's not to say her drawings were terrible, she just didn't know what all she could draw. She usually just stayed with what she was comfortable with. And what careers were out there for artists? She heard the animation industry treated workers like shit. Not much pay either? Enough to live a stable life though? But cracking down on something for tons of hours is not what she needed right now. Maybe a freelance artist was more her thing. 

She wasn't sure how long she was out if it, all she knew is that suddenly the desks around her were suddenly filled up. It can only be assumed the girls in her group only took these seats because they were the only ones left where they could all sit together.

The girl next to her had short blonde hair, it's shape being kept together by, what Lapis assumed, was hair gel. Some of it slicked back and some fluffed out. It didn't look that bad, not as bad as you would expect for a high schooler. Clearly she has some experience in using it. 

In front of that girl was another girl with long purple hair and a white tank top. Her eyes were traveling around the room like they would answer her prayers. Then, they made eye contact so Lapis moved on to the next victim. 

In front of Lapis was a taller, more bulky girl. She had rainbow dreadlocks being pushed back by a purple headband and wearing a black tank top. She also had a star tattooed on her left bicep. Didn't you have to be 18 to get a tattoo? Or was it temporary? The fact that she was actually paying attention to the teacher going over the same damn rules again was kind of unsettling, actually. Unless she was faking it. 

Though, she still felt the other girls eyes on her so she pretended like she didn't notice and looked over at the girl next to her again. She was mindlessly doodling in her sketchbook with a black pen. Every now and then, pushing up her green tinted glasses. She only did one look over her shoulder of her sketchbook so she wouldn't seem intrusive. There was an alien symbol, a game controller, a small cactus, as well as a familiar video game character she could've sworn she played it before but the name was lost to her this early in the day. 

"Aren't you going to get hot in that?" The purple haired girl finally spoke, looking down at Lapis' flannel.

"Oh- uh no, I've kinda grown immune to it." She winced to herself by how dimwitted she sounded. 

Thankfully, she didn't push any further and just shrugged. 

"I don't expect much from you, anything you need will be given to you as the year progresses." Her voice was low and calm, either that or she was just tired of being here. The smart board in front of the room changed slides. From the rules to classroom procedure. 

Usually, Lapis wouldn't pay attention to it but because of last year she decided she probably should. Last year, she had no idea where to get makeup work until the third term which resulted in the teacher getting a bit passive aggressive with her. One time was enough. Though, this teacher didn't really seem like the type to get mad easily. 

Many students in the class were on their phones, some of them hiding under desks while others were in plain sight. The teacher didn't seem to care or even notice. Then again, it was only the first day and the first day is when none of the rules mattered...basically. Usually they let you off the hook on the first couple of the days unless the teacher is a bit of a hard ass. 

The rest of the day went as...unmemorable as any other first day. A lot of the same shit being said, in one ear and out the other. Most of the teachers were pretty chill. But again, it's only the first day so they have nothing to fret about yet. 

She did see the same group of girls from 1st period in some of her classes. They seemed like a tight-knit bunch and they became more lively as the day went on, almost as if caffeine was shot into their veins. They goofed around and caused distractions just as much as any group would. Because of that, she quickly learned their names. 

The blonde had a bit of a nasally voice, making it easy to differentiate from the others. That was Peridot. She was more scrappy than Lapis thought she would be, by a long shot. Not that, that was a bad thing, it was quite funny actually. 

The purples voice was scratchy and the tank top she wore lived up to her standards. She "runs on caffeine, chaos and cuss words" just like her tank top says. That was Amethyst. She seemed to have a habit of making Peridot mad or flustered in any way possible, but it was all just fun and games. 

The tallest in the group, and in all her classes, was Bismuth. She was more relaxed than the others but she did also have a humorous side to her. It was a bit comical whenever they had to get up to leave class since Amethyst and Peridot weren't even half her height. It looked like she was hired to babysit them. And whenever the smaller two joined forces to pick on her she fired back until the other two couldn't think of anything else to say. 

They were probably the most memorable part of the day. She wouldn't mind being friends with them but starting a conversation is harder than it looks. Would she be too awkward for them? Too depressing? Or would she split them up entirely? It doesn't matter. If they want her around then they'll talk to her first, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll meet soon, don't you worry :)


	3. Hey...You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bingo bongo they finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for being late as HELL with the next chapter  
> Ive been busy with mood swings and moving into a new house so sorry about that  
> Just to let you know, I'm going to start doing time skips in this fic since school can be really repetitive

Second days usually consist of the teachers doing team bonding sessions and trying to learn more about their students. As if anyone in the damn class really cared about getting to know each other. No one just goes, "Oh shit! You take showers at night too?! Wow! Let's hang out!" As for the teachers? Well them getting to know you isn't that bad. But will that ever become useful? At all? All she wanted was for something to occupy her mind, something to make time go by faster but it seems like that isn't happening for another few days.

The next day she wore the same thing, with the flannel unbuttoned so maybe no one would notice the difference. She also didn't really see a problem with it. They're not dirty so what's the damage?

"And I was like, 'Can someone hand me the Demayo?' and they laughed! Yesterday was so much fun." He sighed contently. 

"I'm glad." 

"Oh! Jeff's also in our music class! We should make a little band. Not now of course, but maybe later." 

"That would be so much fun!" 

"What would your band name be?" Lapis asked, genuinely interested. 

"Ohh I have no idea, there's so many options! But anyways, we're getting too ahead of ourselves. We've only known him for a day." He laughed to himself. 

"Well he seems nice from what you both have told me." 

"He is!" 

Then the bell rung for 1st period. 

"See ya, Lapis!" Steven waved back at her before walking with Connie. 

Lapis waved back and started heading for her 1st period. 

Thank God the three didn't arrive yet, though, she was silently hoping they sat near her again. It's always unsettling being the one left out from everyone else in class. Besides, they were entertaining and not in a satire kind of way. A nice change. Until the bell rang, Lapis scrolled through social media a bit on her phone. 

And, like yesterday, the group barreled in a minute before the bell. That was just their quirk, she assumed. She wonders how they spend their time outside of class. What kind of trouble did they get into? Nothing too bad, she hoped. 

"Jesus, I stayed up all night binge watching TubeTube videos, It's too early for this shit." 

"You're telling me." 

"Maybe go to bed on time, clods." 

"Hey, that's my word."

"I just stole it." 

"Thief." 

Odd enough they sat at her table again. Suddenly, an anvil dropped in her stomach, taking in the realisation that they would have to end up talking to her eventually. Not that, that was a bad thing. She just...wasn't good at conversation, she didn't want to somehow push them away from her and be upset for the rest of the year that she blew her only opportunity to not be a lost cause for once.

She sighed, she's being too damn hard on herself. Too much stress in the morning over something that isn't even that big of a deal as she's making it out to be. 

Then, the bell rang. The teacher walked to the front of the room, behind her desk to take attendance. The bags under her eyes were noticeable from Lapis' seat. She wondered how much sleep she got last night. But then again it wasn't that surprising. Last year she had a teacher who admitted she only got 4 hours of sleep each night. It was kind of depressing to think about actually. Teachers get on students to get 8 hours of sleep and they can't even do it themselves? There's probably an arguably good reason as to why so she won't judge too harshly. She's been there, still is there. 

After she was done with attendance she dragged a hand across her face, then stapling some papers together while the morning announcements came on the intercom. 

"Good morning Beach City! Now let's all stand up for dress code check and the pledge!" The teacher over the intercom was way too overenthusiastic. He reminded her of Steven in a way but if Steven was paid to act happy. 

Only half of the students stood, wether it was out of laziness or out of protest Lapis had no idea. The teacher didn't seem to care either. 

Then the teacher over the intercom started rambling about upcoming events, sports tryouts, the blood drive in a few months and so on. 

"Here's a reminder that you can go to the counseling office the first week of school to have any schedule changes you may need! Have a great Thursday!" 

"Okay," The teacher walked to the front of the room with a stack of papers in her hand. "Just fill in what can, this is simply just to get me to know you all better so I know how to go about teaching." 

She walked around the room to hand out the papers, her midnight blue dress swishing around each step she took. 

When she got to their table each one of them grabbed a paper from the middle. The first couple of questions were pretty basic, nickname, favorite food, favorite musician, favorite animal, any pets, etc. Though, there were also a handful of questions Lapis had no idea how to answer.

Ambitions? Uh to leave Beach City? 

Not that Beach City was bad or anything, it was cozy, it was her home even if she didn't feel at home in her own house. But there wasn't much there. There were a lot of artists, like Steven's dad and Sour Cream, but she didn't want to be stocked up in this town for long. Maybe, after she has seen all that she needed to see then she'll come back but who knows? Actually, come to think of it, she'd love to visit every now and then. Her parents said they were moving as soon as Lapis moved out so there wouldn't be any issue there. 

"What's an ambition again?"

"It's like uhh...what ya wanna do in life." 

"Why would I know anything about that?" 

Peridot shrugged. "I dunno." 

"I just know that I don't wanna be sitting on my ass in a cardboard box or hating my job." 

"Cool. Write that down." 

Amethyst began to write it down. "Wait- dude I'm not gonna curse on my paper." 

"I mean you can, if she wants to get to know us so bad she might as well know you're vulgar." 

"Don't fuck with me." She lightly kicked her shin under the desk and laughed to herself. 

"See?" 

"I know, I'm aware but I don't care." 

"Sounds like you do care." 

"Shut up for once in your life." 

Then they went quiet again, the only sound being heard was the scratching of their pencils and some murmurs of other students. 

"Teacher! I'm finished!" 

The teacher winced at the sudden outburst. "Call me Ms. Blue, please." She said flatly as she went over to collect the students paper. 

Bismuth rolled her eyes at this and went back to her paper. She was clearly tired of this school already, Lapis laughed to herself. They were an odd bunch. One really cared about school, the other one seemed to go with the flow, those type of students that never really study and still manage to pass. Then the third one was a mix of both. 

Maybe she was being too eavesdrop-y? Why does she know much more than she should? No one could really blame her though, when you're quiet a lot of the time you notice some things normal people won't usually notice. It's also just good to occupy the mind or avoid any shitty people. 

Though, later on next week she was unexpectedly interrupted by one of the three.

She was making her way down the hallway, about to push through the double doors to leave for the day when some hoarse voice yelled from 5 feet away. She stiffened a smile, Peridot sounded absolutely ridiculous. 

"Hey! Hey! You!" She pointed in Lapis' direction and she froze. Her heart pounded like it was going to escape from her chest; did she do something wrong? Slowly she inched her back closer and closer to the wall. 

"What's...you're.....name?" She huffed, raising a finger to give herself a minute to breathe.

"Uh...Lapis." She straightened herself up. 

"Lazuli."

"It's just Lapis."

"Like the Lapis Lazuli." 

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"So...Lapis. I've seen you errhh....'hanging around' us. And you never really talk to us? I mean," She inhaled with her hand making the same motion as her shoulders. "I dunno, you just...seem really...detached from everything." Before Lapis interjected Peridot opened her mouth...again. "So! You're socially awkward or something? I get it! I've been there, I mean, hah, obviously. So my friends and I decided to....hmm...invite you to our group chat. If you're okay with giving *me* your number of course."

"Sure. Whatever." Lapis pulled her phone out and she gave her the number. 

"I'll just *ehhhh* add you right now!" 

Lapis stared at her phone til the message popped up on her phone.

"Did it work?"

"Um..Yeah," She shoved her phone in her pocket and swung her backpack on her shoulders. "AnywaysIgottagoseeyoulater." She spoke as she sped to the double doors, leaving Peridot oblivious to what just happened. 

Most of it was just..nerves. She just gave her the number so she could get out of there. God, that was so stupid. What did she just get herself into? Was she really that obvious? In the back of her head she *believed* it was out of pity, she *believed* they weren't being serious. She was so used to it at this point why change it? She tried shoving the thoughts aside so she could actually try to connect with them. Maybe. She wanted to at least try and let someone in for a change. 

She took out her phone to look at the messages as she walked back home, only glancing up to see if there's any traffic coming before she crossed a road. 

*lapis has entered the group chat*

peri: OK THE GANGS ALL HERE

ame: since when was she a part of the gang lol

ame: nothing against her just curious 

peri: since blue paired the 3 of us up for the project later on in the year

Ah so what she said earlier was just a cover-up. Earlier in the week Blue said that the tables they were at now would be their assigned tables for the rest of the semester. 

ame: ok but

ame: that's later in the year

ame: and when she says that she probably means the final project of the year or some shit

peri: she said we needed to get "acquainted" with each other 

ame: and literally no one ever listens to that bs 

peri: wow amethyst 

peri: why are you so rude

peri: we could all be best friends, you don't know

ame: im not even being rude im just saying 

lapis: im with amethyst 

peri: why???

lapis: ur a nerd peridot 

ame: LMAO

ame: i like her already 

peri: see? new friend 

ame: uh huh 

ame: bc ur a nerd 

peri: fuck off im just being nice

ame: bc the teacher said so

peri: i still would've been nice even if the teacher didn't say anything

ame: right

ame: which is why we're just now "becoming friends" with lapis

peri: i had no idea who she was until last week 

ame: it took you a week to decide if she should be in the group chat or not?

peri: yea is that a bad thing or..?

ame: a week is a very short time to get to know someone lol

lapis: true

peri: lapis! 

lapis: what

peri: don't side with her! 

lapis: too late already did

lapis: besides it's funny seeing you get mad

ame: ok i could live with this 

peri: ugh point being

peri: i have a good feeling about lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if there's any errors lol 
> 
>  
> 
> lowkey uses this fic series to cope with my sophomore year of high school lol
> 
>  
> 
> also i just copy n paste my stuff from my docs to this so ima have to add the italics in later on haha


End file.
